the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 18
Season 18 is the eighteenth season of the Stuffed Animal Show. Episodes #Autumn Arrives - It's already autumn time in Stuffedgomery and the stuffed animals are celebrating their victory over Petey with new recruits CL Samson and El JBL with a feast. #Back to School - Since summer is over for now, it's time for some kids to go back to school. However, the stuffed animals have graduated all of their schools so they try to imagine themselves going to school with each other. #Musketeer's Planet - The stuffed animals go to Musketeer's home planet of Ganastar but find it too hard to get along with the Ganastarians. #Whodunit - When something belonging to the Mayor of Stuffedgomery disappears, Bedtime Bear and Tito go in the detective business to solve the case. #B.B. the Actor - Bedtime Bear stars in a movie. #The Story of the Ghost Princess - Bedtime Bear looks to give the stuffed animals a fright by telling them a spooky story, the Ghost Princess. #The Haunted House - The stuffed animals arrive at a haunted house built just two blocks away next to the Stuffed Animal Show, but it turns out to be creepier than expected. #Costume Carnival - The stuffed animals head to the Amusement Park where Tim Geralds and Jimmy the Clown compete of over who can get the stuffed animals the best costumes. #Milo and the Monster - Milo becomes scared of the dark after one of Bedtime Bear's scary stories °nd decides to sleep with a night light. #Ghostly Guardian - The stuffed animals tell a spooky story about a ghost who used to be a guardian of a graveyard. #Spiderwebs and Scarecrows - Webster enters a barn and tells the stuffed animals about the stuff he saw there. #CL and El's Party Plans - In order to be thankful for the stuffed animals hiring them in the Stuffed Animal Show, CL and El try to think of plans for Halloween. #Universe of Terror - The stuffed animals tell a spooky story about a mythological place in Stuffedgomery history, Terrifying World. #William the Werewolf - A stuffed werewolf stops by at the Stuffed Animal Show where most stuffed animals are freaked out because he is a werewolf. #All Hallows Eve - It is Halloween time and the stuffed animals are getting ready for a party and trick-or-treating at nearby houses, but what kind of scary creatures lurk in the dark? #Day of the Dead - The stuffed animals celebrate the Mexican holiday, Day of the Dead. #Spring Harvest - The stuffed animals go outside to see the harvest for autumn. #Phil and the Pumpkins - Phil the yagara goes to make pumpkin pie for the stuffed animals for the Thanksgiving party but it turns out to be harder than expected. #Watson Family - Milo's family, the Watsons stop by. #Veterans Day - The stuffed animals celebrate the time of Veterans Day and just in time for finding out that a lot of their families are coming over for Thanksgiving. #A Crazy Day for William - In thanks of having the stuffed animals join their show, William, the Stuffed Animal Show's newest recruit goes out to the store to buy cranberry sauce for the turkey but everyone is scared of him. #Guidance Councilor Tito - William asks Tito questions about why people are so scared of him. #On the Road to Stuffedgomery - The families of the stuffed animals get ready to go all the way over to Stuffedgomery to prepare for Thanksgiving. #The Stuffed Animal Show Thanksgiving Holiday Classic - Thanksgiving time is finally here on Stuffedgomery and with all of the supplies and everything ready, the stuffed animals finally celebrate the long-awaited holiday. #Black Friday - It's Black Friday and there are 50% sales all over Stuffedgomery. #Bottle Episode - The stuffed animals reminisce to pass time. Characters Introduced *William Werrison *Rie Watson *Danson siblings *Gobbles Miller Category:Seasons